Veronica Mars
by Girl With The Dandelion
Summary: This is how I envisioned season 4. It picks up right where the finale left off. Veronica has to deal with everything from lost love, to secret societies. From mob bosses to old biker gangs. From disappointment to absolute realization; all with her usual charm and sarcasm. Old characters return, while current characters might just take off for good.
1. Personal Day

I'd voted. I'd done my part. And now I have to wait. I'm sick to my stomach, feeling I already know the results of the election. I have no one but myself to blame though. If Dad loses again, this time it's on me. I couldn't stay away. I had to find out who sent out that video. And once I did, that wasn't good enough. It isn't my fault that I stumbled across something bigger, right?

No, it's just my fault that Dad's being accused of destroying evidence. It's my fault that Logan has a death threat looming over him. My fault Wallace was tortured. My fault Piz is still black and blue. My fault. My fault. My fault.

If Vinnie wins this election, I don't know what I'll do with myself. He's going to be terrible at being Sheriff. Maybe they'll vote him out of office. But the chances of Dad being brought back in are slim. Not a third time.

There's only one reason I can think of that allowed Jake Kane to press charges against Dad. He knows that I won't go public with the information I've got. I can't. If they're pressing charges without me having told anyone anything, imagine what they'd do to the people I care about if I did? There's no way I'd come out alive. And I sincerely doubt they'd just leave Dad alone. My hatred for the Kane family had subsided for the most part, until now.

Duncan being the exception, I want the Kane family to go down. I want them fallen from the high of society. I want Dad to win this election more though. So I'll keep quiet. Mum's the word, right?

* * *

I can't skip class today. Not again. I'll sit idly by, praying Dad wins. I try to distract myself with things I know I have to do. I debate on whether or not I should get the list back from Nish. All she has are names, not the crimes connected with the name. I think her having the list will be alright. She needs names for a lawsuit. Nothing like a little poetic justice to put some of these Castle people to bed.

I have to make sure the information on Wallace never _ever _sees the public eye. He doesn't need that kind of controversy coming to light.

I need to talk to Parker; assure her there's nothing between me and Logan.

Finally, my list ran short. By my third class, I must have checked my phone at least a hundred times. Nothing. No missed calls. No text messages. Zero activity. Why? The results had to be out by now. Why hadn't Dad called me? By the time lunch came around, I knew something had to be wrong. No one had said anything to me. Not even the people at school; someone had to know. Before I could dial Dad's number, my phone started buzzing. I didn't even check the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Veronica? I did it. I won. I can't talk right now, but I wanted you to know!"

"I'm so proud of you dad! I love you."

"I love you too sweetie. I'll call you later."

I set the phone down, grinning like a madman. I don't know how he did it. I don't know how he was able to win with charges against him, but right now I don't care. And then like a storm cloud covering the sun, a blonde surfer intruded into my life.

"Veronica where's that boyfriend of yours?"

"Why do you wanna know, Dick?"

Dick sat down across from me, mild concern etched in his face.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday. It's kind of weird of him to not show up at all."

"Wait, are you talking about Logan? He's not my boyfriend Dick. You know I'm dating Piz."

He sniffed. "For now. Either way, have you seen Logan?"

My stomach dropped. "No. Not since in the cafeteria yesterday." When he beat up a guy connected to the mob who then threatened his life.

"Yeah well Parker hasn't seen him either, not that she seemed to really care. If you see him, let him know I need his half of the money for the beer run. No way am I paying for it all again."

I rolled my eyes. "Your best friend's missing and all you care about is beer?"

"Your ex-boyfriend is missing and all you care about is my alcohol consumption? That's cold Veronica." Dick smirked and walked away. Dick. He lives up to his name.

So less than 24 hours after beating a guy who's dad's in the mob, Logan's missing. Maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions, but those are never good odds.

* * *

If I was a brooding millionaire boy, where would I hide? Knowing Logan, he's surfing so I'll start at the beach. As I reach my car, I notice a tall figure leaning against the side.

"Piz, whatcha doin'?"

He looked over at me and smiled; I winced as his bruises came to light. "Just waiting for my quirky detective girlfriend to get out of class."

"Quirky? I prefer feisty, thank you."

He laughed and bent down to kiss me. "While I'd love to stay, I actually have to go," I said.

"Where are you heading?"

I have to tell him. Especially if this does have something to do with the mob, I'd rather someone knew where I was going. "I'm looking for Logan. No one's seen him since yesterday in the cafeteria and Dick's worried. I'm going to try the beach first."

"I'll come help you. God only knows what kind of mood he's in."

That's the last thing I want. I don't want Piz getting involved in all of this. "No, it's okay. I got it."

He looked away. "Veronica, you and Logan-,"

"Shh. There is no me and Logan anymore Piz. It's just you and me, alright?"

I reached up and kissed his cheek. I opened the door to my car and got in, rolling the window down for my final farewell to Piz.

"Veronica, I think we both know there will always be a you and Logan." He kissed my forehead and walked away. What do I say to that? I've made it very clear where I stand with Logan right now. What he did to Piz is unacceptable. He can't just go picking fights with whoever he thinks did me wrong. Look where it's got him now! I'm looking for him, afraid the mob has him? This is ridiculous! I have half a mind to just get out and ignore this whole thing. But if it is the mob...it's my fault.

* * *

When I make it down to the beach, I scan the parking area for Logan's car. Aha. There it is, just sitting there. How could he just disappear and not tell anyone? It's infuriating how he can just ignore everything around him while the world panics because he's missing. Whatever. Just as I turn around to leave, I slam on the brakes. All four tires on Logan's car are flat. Someone had to have flattened them. Quickly parking the car, I run down to the beach, one hand on my tazer.

I see him though, sitting in the sand, watching the waves.

"Logan?"

He turns at the sound of his name. "Veronica? What are you doing here?"

Breathing heavily, I reach his side. "Looking for you. You've got Dick freaked out. Needs his beer money. Where have you been?"

"I've been here. Just thinking about stuff."

"You can't just disappear like that! God Logan. You had me- I mean Dick worried!"

He chuckled. "Actually, I think that's exactly what I'm going to do. I can't keep screwing up Veronica. I already lost you as a girlfriend; I don't want to lose you as a friend, alright? I screwed things up with Parker. I didn't stop Cassidy from jumping off that roof. I just think it'd be better if I left. For awhile at least."

No. I need him here. I need to keep an eye on him. I need to make sure Gory doesn't come through on his threat.

"Logan that's ridiculous. You can't just leave. You have a life here. You have school; friends." I took a deep breath and continued.

"It wasn't your fault with Cassidy. I didn't stop him either. I think you and I both know that version of Cassidy up on the roof that night would have found a way to kill himself, regardless of you or me. He was sick. He'd had terrible things happen to him. He had done terrible, awful things. It wasn't your fault Logan. It wasn't. And you didn't lose me as a friend, alright? We're still friends." As pissed off as I am at you.

"Veronica, don't do me any favors, okay? I know you hate me now; you have every right."

I sat down in the sand next to him. "I don't hate you Logan. I'm not overly fond of your temper, but I don't hate you. I could never hate you, no matter what stupid thing you've done."

He didn't say anything so I got up to go. "I still think it'd be better if I just disappeared."

Something inside me started to hurt a little. More like sting. His words stung me. I decided not to dwell on why. "Logan you won't be doing me any favors by leaving. Don't leave. I mean it. And if you think I can't find you, you're dead wrong. So don't even think about it."

"I can't keep looking at you, knowing I hurt you the way that I did. And I know you're still angry about it. I mean, I left you that message and you didn't even acknowledge it."

So we're on the topic of Madison Sinclair now. I hate this conversation.

"Oh you mean the message where you were drunk and yelling at me?"

Logan looked confused. "Did you listen to the whole thing?"

"No. I never got the chance. Something came up and I deleted it."

Looking less confused now, Logan said, "So you never got the entire message. I don't know if that makes me feel better or worse."

"What do you mean?"

"Just, I said a lot on that message. A lot I wish you'd heard, although I'm kind of glad you didn't. I wasn't at my manliest. If you didn't hear the whole thing, at least I know you don't hate me as much as I thought."

"Yes, your macho is what's important here. And I already said I don't hate you Logan." Although I am desperately curious to know what was on that message.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Yes ma'am."

"Logan, promise me you'll stay. Promise you won't disappear. It's not what I want."

He stared at me for what seemed like hours, but in all honesty probably wasn't even a minute. He smiled again. Getting to his feet, he said, "I guess I'll head back then."

Trying to block what just happened, I snapped my fingers. "Oh about that…your tires are flat."

* * *

The car ride back to the Neptune Grand was awkward and uncomfortable. Once we finally reached the drop off, Logan broke the silence.

"All four tires, huh? I'm guessing you think it's because of that guy yesterday?"

I exhaled a breath it felt like I'd been holding since the beach. "I don't think its coincidence, no."

"Is that why you came looking for me? Veronica, if something happens, it isn't your fault either. You told me to stay away from him. I chose to ignore you."

"Logan, he has mob connections. THE mob. Why'd you do it?"

He opened his door to get out. "Because you don't deserve to be treated that way. I don't care who it is, you're better than that and they're going to know it one way or the other."

With those final words, he turned and left. The small smile on my lips quickly turned into a frown once I'd realized it was there. Had Piz been right? Would there always be a me and Logan? I shook my head. Nope. Not after what he'd done with Madison. He'd seen to that. He arranged our finality. He aced my heartbreak with flying colors.

Once I'd seen him walk safely through the front door, I turned on the car and was about to head back to Hearst when someone climbed into my passenger seat.

"We meet again Weidman. Dinner and a movie this time? You spring for the popcorn, I'll get the drinks." Maybe being sarcastic with a known killer and kidnapper wasn't the best of ideas, but hey. A girl's gotta get her kicks wherever she can get them.

Clarence barely glanced my way. "Drive to the Kane residence. Now."

Determined not to show any fear, I wordlessly obeyed. Once I pulled into the driveway, Clarence was pulling me by my arm and into the house. A scruffy man sat on the sofa, drinking gin. I glanced at my watch. Barely even noon. What the rich do with their time is disturbing.

"Veronica, have you seen the news?"

I glared at Jake Kane. The man who made a mockery of my father 3 years ago. The man continued to make a mockery of my father today. I hate him.

"No sorry, I was being dragged around by your butler. Didn't have the time."

"Oh, well then let me show you."

Jake turned up the volume on his television, a smirk on his face that I'd give just about anything to wipe off.

"And now we bring you with the latest on the Sheriff Election controversy. Earlier today, it was announced that Keith Mars had won the election for Balboa County Sheriff. However, in light of recent allegations against Mars, the election seems to be moot as Vinnie Van Low was ushered in as Sheriff just moments ago."

Jake muted the TV. I stared at the screen, hatred running its course in my veins.

"I can make this go away Veronica. I can make him Sheriff again. All I have to do is drop the charges."

Nothing in this town is free. "What's it going to take?"

He shrugged. "I want to know where Duncan is."

**Author's Note: **Alrighty, so I have this story planned out for the most part. This is my first Veronica Mars story, and I mean I literally just finished the show like an hour ago. But in my defense, I've been planning on writing a story ever since the first season; I just didn't know what to write it about. But now I have it all planned. So this is going to be my version of what would have been season 4. I'm going to try and answer any unanswered questions the show left us with. I may forget a few along the way, but I'm going to try my hardest.

Let me know what you think, and if you'd like me to continue! I mean I'm going to continue regardless, but it's always awesome to hear you want it to. :)


	2. Lost and Found

After everything Jake Kane could have asked of me, I suppose wanting to know where Duncan is was one of the lesser evils. Unfortunately for me, I have no clue. I assume he's still in Mexico, but I don't know that for sure. I haven't heard from him since he left. That was the arrangement after all.

"Say I do know where to find him, and I'm not saying I do because in all honesty, I don't know where he is, what are you going to do with him? Because if it's your intentions to bring him back here where he'll face years and years of jail time, I'm not going to help you. My Dad's job isn't worth the safety of Duncan and his daughter."

"I admire your loyalties Veronica. But I want my son."

Duncan. I give up Duncan's location, Dad gets his job. But at what risk to Duncan?

"Meg's parents are child abusers. You make Duncan come back, and that baby will be in the home of monsters."

Jake sighed. "I don't want him back here. I want to go to him. I want my son. He's all I have. Him and my granddaughter."

"And what about the Mrs. You really think she won't force him back here?"

"What Celeste doesn't know won't hurt her. She and I haven't been together in a year. She'll have no idea where either of us are. Clarence here is familiar with covering someone's tracks."

"So I do this, I find Duncan and this lawsuit just disappears? Along with you?"

He nodded.

"I want the charges dropped now. Once I see my Dad's name cleared, then I'll start looking. You have my word, I will try to find him."

"Done." He motioned to Clarence, who then picked up the phone and called whoever. Within the next couple of hours, Dad was cleared of any charges.

"Is there anything you can give me to go by? Anything at all?"

Jake glanced at Clarence, who just nodded his head.

"She can keep a secret, Jake."

I gave Clarence a side look. Can I now? What secrets are the Kane/Weidman trouble making duo keeping from the public eye now?

"The last we heard from Duncan, he was in Australia. He contacted Clarence last, to make sure Aaron Echolls was done away with."

My jaw nearly hit the floor. "Duncan? Duncan put the hit on Aaron?"

Clarence nodded. "He did. And I was able to trace our calls to Mollymook, Australia. Unfortunately, Duncan disposed of the phone and without a trace left Mollymook. I assume he's left Australia, but I have no way of knowing that for sure."

"So he could literally, be anywhere in the world? I'm supposed to track him down out of billions?"

"If you want your life to continue on as normal as possible, yes."

My stomach was starting to hurt again. "So…you want me to do the impossible. So my dad can keep his job?"

"Not quite. We want you to do the impossible so that you and your father can keep your lives."

* * *

I feel like I've made a deal with the devil. If I find Duncan, what will that mean for me? I aided and abided a kidnapper. Only, I don't see it as kidnapping.  
I see it as a rescue. Duncan saved his daughter the day he took her; no judge is going to see it that way though. The only other people who knew about the abuse in Meg's household were Meg and Lamb, both of which are dead. Her sister must know too, but she hasn't said a single word about it. Whether out of fear or indifference, I have no idea.

I have a feeling this case is going to bring a lot of dirty secrets to light. I have nothing other than a continent to go by. Literally, nothing else. I know he's using a fake name. I know he's using cash only. I don't even know what he's named his daughter. The best I can hope for at this point is that he really is still in Australia.  
I glance at the clock on my desk. Nearly six. Dad should have called by now to tell me he's back in office. Turning on the TV, I wait for the phone to ring. "Now that the charges against Keith Mars, acting Sheriff have been dropped, the title of Balboa County Sheriff will rightfully pass back down to him. Vinnie Van Low has no comment to add to this rather unusual election."

I bet he has no comment. Satisfied that at least one thing went right today, I shut off the news. I was going to set up the house with all the decorations I'd bought earlier in the week to welcome Dad as the new sheriff, but I forgot I needed to check the mail first. Once I had it, I tore open a letter addressed to me from the FBI.

"Dear Ms. Mars,  
Due to the allegations and controversy surrounding your recommendation, we regret to inform you of the withdrawal of the internship offered to you earlier this year."  
I stopped reading. Actually, I couldn't really read anymore due to the tears I had in my eyes.

"Honey? Is everything okay?"

Startled, I looked up. Dad was home. I looked back over at the clock. It was past nine now. How long had I sat here staring at this stupid piece of paper? Wordlessly, I handed it to him.

I watched his eyes go back forth as he read the words that left me in this condition.

"Controversy?"

"They must mean the fact that my professor's in jail for manslaughter and the Dean was murdered. I guess recommendations from those two mean diddly to the FBI now."

Dad shook his head. "That's ridiculous. That has nothing to do with you!"

I shrugged, wiping at my cheeks. "To hell with the FBI. I don't care anymore. If they don't want me, I'll live." Right after I eat my weight in cake.

"Veronica I don't want you giving up on this. You worked too hard to just give up now."

"Dad, I'm not interested in someone who isn't interested in me. Simple as that. They don't want me, then I don't want to be apart of them." Dad could hear the lie in my voice but he left it alone. For now.

"So I'm assuming you heard the news? And then the re-news? And then how about the re-re-news?"

I smiled at that. "I heard it all. Right down to Vinnie's silence. Can't blame the guy. He was just so close." Then I realized none of my decorations were set up and I hadn't made Dad dinner. "Dad I am so sorry! I completely lost track of time. I didn't get anything set up for you!"

He laughed. "It's fine. Up until a week ago I was running unopposed. I didn't expect anything."

I pouted. "Still, I am sorry." He shook his head.

"Veronica, you don't know anything about the charges being dropped do you?"

Time to lie again. "Nope. Maybe Jake Kane had an attack of conscience." It was the best I could come up with.

"Veronica, what did you do?"

"Nothing Dad. Just doing a favor for someone that's all. Nothing dangerous. Nothing illegal." I hope.

"A favor that happened to get me back into the police department?"

"Favors for the right people can go a long way Dad."

He looked like he was about to say something else, but thankfully the phone rang. He answered it while giving me a look that said 'we're not finished here missy.'

"Hello? Yes, hi Stosh. She's right here."

Saved by the boyfriend!

"Hello my knight in shining armor, what can I do for you?"

"Your knight?"

"Well yes, you saved me from the evil wizard who wants me to answer his questions." Dad rolled his eyes and Piz chuckled.

"Anything I can do to help. Hey do you want to meet me for dinner?"

"Piz it's almost ten. You haven't eaten yet?"

"No. I had classes run late. I didn't realize the time though!"

"Don't worry about it. Come on over my house. I'll manage something for you. Dad still has to eat too."

"No it's alright. I'll just see you tomorrow. Tell your dad congratulations for me."

"Are you sure? It's not a problem."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright. See you tomorrow." When the dial tone alerted me that Piz had hung up, I set the phone back on the hook. Something in Piz's voice had been off. He seemed…sad.

"Dad? I'm going to go to Piz's. Something's wrong with him."

He sighed. "Just come back eventually."

I saluted him. "I'll do my very best sergeant."

"Yeah yeah yeah."

* * *

On the drive over, I was busy trying to figure out what had Piz so blue. Was it our conversation earlier? It had to have been. He still thought something was still there between me and Logan. How many times do I have to tell everyone that we're over? There is no more Logan and me. Messages on my phone or not, there was nothing left between the two of us. There can't be.

I reminded myself to call the phone company about that message. Maybe they store those things after they've been deleted.

Right before I could knock on Wallace and Piz's door, my phone began to ring. It was an unknown number. Now who could be calling me during these odd hours? Ah the life of a private detective. Curious, I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Veronica? It's Duncan."

**Author's Note: **The game is afoot! I know, not the most unforeseen cliff-hanger, but it's the best I could do. Having never written a mystery, I've got nothing but all of my crime drama television shows to go by.

While I have your attention, is there any character you'd like to see brought into this story? So far I have mini plots planned for Wallace, Mac, Weevil, and Parker. And of course, main plots for Veronica, her dad, Logan, Piz, etc. But are there any side character's you'd like to see? Just hit me up with a review to let me know!


	3. Breaking Up Isn't Hard To Do

"Duncan?" There's no way this is a coincidence.

"Yeah it's me. I need to talk to you. I know you're looking for me."

"How-,"

"Clarence. He keeps me updated."

"What? I just saw him. He's helping your dad."

"That's what Dad thinks. Look you've got to stop looking. Dad can't know where I am. He says he just wants to find me to come to me, but I know that's crap. I don't trust him. Not after what he did to Abel Koontz and your family."

"What if he's telling the truth?"

"Do you think he is?"

I thought about it long and hard. I don't doubt the sincerity I saw on Jake's face, but no, I don't trust the guy any farther than I can throw him.

"Duncan, he's blackmailing me. I have to find you, or I die."

"What?" I had to hold the phone away from my ear he yelled so loud. "Why is he threatening you? Why now?"

"Duncan, do you know anything about The Castle?"

He was whispering now. "Yes."

"Well, so do I."

"Veronica…"

"I know, I know. I have a knack for finding things I wasn't looking for."

"And what exactly were you looking for that you came across The Castle?"

"I'd rather not say. It's something embarrassing and stupid."

"Fine. Keep your secrets. But you have to let me keep mine. I'll talk to Clarence. Dad's not going to be threatening you anymore."

"I don't trust Clarence either. Why is he going by your orders and not your fathers?"

"Clarence killed Aaron Echolls, under my orders. It may not seem like much, but if Dad were to find out that Clarence was in contact with me, I think he'd a way to do without Weidman."

"That's it? That's all you're holding Clarence by? Duncan, your dad knows he did it. He told me so today. He also knows it was you who told Clarence to do it. He knows Clarence was in contact with you."

There was silence on the other end.

"Duncan?"

"I'm still here."

"Duncan, are you sure you can trust Clarence? Are you absolutely sure?"

"No, but I don't have any other choice right now Veronica!"

I looked down at my watch. Two minutes. Long enough to track this call.

"You can track this call all you want Veronica, but I'm boarding a plane tonight. You won't be able to find me."

Damn. "Duncan, I can't stop looking. I can't. Do you understand that? I have to keep looking for you, or I lose everything."

I heard him exhale loudly. "Give me a week. If something hasn't changed with this in a week, I'll let you find me."

The call ended and I was left standing in the middle of the hallway, completely dumbfounded.

"Veronica?" Piz's voice pulled me from my daze. "Yeah. Hi. Piz."

"Are you alright?"

Am I? I just got off the phone with my ex-boyfriend who's on the lam with his infant daughter who's father is threatening me with life or death to find said ex. Am I alright?

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about. You okay? You sounded sad on the phone before."

That's it Veronica. Distract yourself with the lesser of two evils.

"Well, uh, I was going to just talk to you tomorrow. I was really hoping for tomorrow."

"Piz, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

He refused to look me in the eye. That's never a good sign. "Veronica, I think we should break up?"

Oh. Can't say I saw that coming.

"You think we should break up. _You_ think _we_ should _break_ up? Nope. No matter how many times I say it, I don't understand it."

I really don't. The look on Piz's face suggests breaking up is exactly the opposite of what he wants to do.

"I just think it's for the best Veronica. I'd rather do this now, before I'm completely in love with you, then later on down the road."

His words make me think of something Logan said one of the thousands of times we broke up. He'd rather spare himself unbearable heartache by breaking up prematurely. Why on God's green earth am I thinking of Logan right now? Piz. Piz is breaking up with you Veronica. Pay attention.

"Piz, I-,"

"Don't Veronica. Just don't. I see the way you look at Logan Veronica. I can't stand around, hoping you'll look at me like that."

"Piz what are you talking about? What happened between yesterday and today?"

He threw his hands in the air. "I didn't want to do this in the hallway! Veronica, I just can't date someone who's not here. I can't date someone who's mentally off with some other guy. I can't."

Uncalled for. How many times do I have to tell Piz there's nothing with me and Logan? Ignoring the fact I was crying, I yelled back at him.

"I'm not mentally off with some other guy Piz! God, I told Logan to back off. I told him I wasn't going to be friends with him. I told him we were done! For you! I gave up my friendship with someone I have known for years, _years_ Piz, for you! So don't sit there and tell me that I don't care! I do care! I care more about this than you know apparently!"

Piz was shaking his head. "I'm not saying you don't care Veronica. I'm saying you're still in love with Logan, whether or not you realize it."

Piz leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Veronica, I can't."

And just like that, I was single.

* * *

I find it funny how I thought getting down to the bottom of what was bothering Piz would be the lesser of two evils. Give me missing kidnapping ex-boyfriends over a breakup any day.

What's worse about this whole thing is that I'm not crying any more. In fact, I don't even feel all that sad. What does that say about me? How can I not be sad about this?

Maybe because I knew Piz and I weren't soulmates. I'm more of an eye for an eye kind of gal. Piz is such a great guy though. He's not violent and the boy has more patience in a day than I could muster up for a lifetime. Contrary to popular belief, a girl like me doesn't need someone to calm her down. She needs someone to be right there with her, kicking butt and taking names.

As always, my phone rang. It has such a knack for doing that at the most inappropriate times. I don't even get to say hello before the caller starts talking.

"Veronica, I need you to come to me tomorrow. It's about…well, you know what it's about."

"Fine," I respond. Without saying goodbye, I snap my phone shut. Nothing like a late night Jake Kane phone call to set things in perspective.

When will my life be normal? An ear piercing scream echoes throughout the hall. Piz flings his door open, looking terrified. "Veronica? It wasn't you? Oh thank God," he says.

"Nope. Not me." We both take off down the hall, searching for whoever's in trouble. I turn my head at the sound of a door closing. The door that leads outside. I sprint for the exit, praying I catch whoever it is before they're gone. Lucky me, I tripped over something. No, someone.

"Parker?"

Parker's on the floor, shaking.

"Oh my God Parker! What happened?"

The door opens again and I see Weevil come through it.

"I lost them. They jumped into a van and took off."

This is just too bizarre. When Piz joins us, Parker's calmed down enough to talk.

"I was on my way back to the room when someone grabbed me from behind. They had something cold pushed against my back. I think it was a gun. I screamed, and then, Veronica, you're friend showed up and the guy let me go."

What was Weevil doing here this late? I know he'd gotten his job back after he was proved innocent in the account of the fake student I.D.'s, but still. Maintenance didn't run this late at night.

"I didn't get a license plate or anything. All I saw was a white van."

Despite the mystery of his reasons for being here, the genuine look of concern on Weevil's face tells me he isn't involved in whoever tried to take Parker.

"Thanks Weevil," I say.

"Weevil? Thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up," gushes Parker.

I take note of the look Weevil quickly grants my way. A look of guilt? What does he have to be guilty about?

"Parker, did the man who grabbed you say anything? Anything at all?"

"No, but he was reaching for my purse."

For the first time, I notice Parkers purse slung around her waist. So this was an attempted mugging? Coincidental how they chose Parker, the girl who was raped. Parker's probably one of the only girls qualified to handle this sort of situation. She's not going to sit idly by and give in to whatever demands her perpetrator may have had. Most of the school knows that too, after her reaction with Mercer. That makes me think whoever did this, doesn't go to Hearst.

Once the campus police arrive and take our statements, Weevil, Piz and I go our separate ways. Weevil, still with a look of guilt and Piz with a sadness in his eyes. A breakup, a mugging and the missing persons case of a lifetime all in one day. When will my life be normal? I don't think it ever will.

* * *

**At the Neptune Grand**

Whoever was banging on the door, they weren't hitting it hard enough to wake Logan Echolls out of his sleep. Unfortunately for him, they weren't above breaking and entering.

Logan's eyes flew open as the chloroformed rag covered his face.


	4. One Door Closes

When my alarm clock goes off the next morning I'm ridiculously tempted to just unplug it and skip everything I have planned for the day. But flashes of yesterday enter my memory and I have no choice but to open my eyes. Unfortunately the first thing I see is a picture of Piz and I.

Okay, not how I wanted to start the day. Once I get out of bed and start to take a shower, I remember I'm supposed to meet Jake Kane this morning.

"God, this day already sucks!" It can only get worse too. Lo and behold, the frigid waters of my shower strike again. I must admit, I thought the days of arctic bathing were behind me. It never fails; my days can only go from bad to worse. My scream due to the sudden cold alerted Dad, because I heard him stomping down the hall.

"Veronica? Everything okay in there?"

"Yes, Dad! Just we really could use a new apartment. Maybe one with a steady flow of hot water?"

"I'm sorry sweetie. I'll talk to maintenance again."

"You mean, again again?"

"Your sass isn't going to get me there any faster. In fact, I think I might stop and have a chat with whoever walks by me first today."

"As long as they give me hot water, you chat their asses off."

I finished up and walked into the kitchen for some breakfast. Dad was standing by the door, strapping on his gun.

"Should I prepare dinner tonight?"

Dad shook his head. "Nah, I'm most likely going to be running pretty late tonight. We've got a string of robberies that I know the Fitzpatrick's are behind. We're trying to catch them tonight."

I suppressed a shudder. Anything to do with the Fitzpatrick clan and my skin crawls.

"This goes without saying, but please be careful. I don't think we can afford to be lenient around the Fitzpatrick's. They'd love to do away with the both of us, I'm sure."

Dad nodded. "I know. They cover their tracks pretty well, but Vinnie? Vinnie doesn't."

"Vinnie? Van Low? He's in on this?"

"He all but confirmed it the other day."

I chuckled. "And he was almost sheriff. Comforting."

"Speaking of, care to finally put my questions to bed and lie to me about how the charges were dropped?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny that I know anything about the dropping of the charges."

"Veronica-,"

"Sorry Dad, I gotta run. I'm running late for a very important date."

Dad rolled his eyes. "What time can I expect you home? Later than me I'm guessing?"

"Nope. I'll be home at a reasonable hour."

"No plans with the boyfriend tonight?"

"No boyfriend to have plans with."

He tilted his head to the side. "What? What happened?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "We broke up."

"I'm sorry Veronica."

"Don't be. I am surprisingly okay with it."

Really. I am. That's the scary part.

* * *

I stood on the steps, staring at the elaborate front of Jake Kane's current place of residency. Sucking up my pride, I knocked on the door. No surprises here, the maid let me in. The rich hire the poor to open their doors. They say to let hate eat away at you is bad for your inner spirit. Inner spirit be damned; I'm going to hate.

"You summoned me?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Alone."

Great. No witnesses. "Well you've got me. What do you want?"

I wasn't prepared for Jake's tears. Angry fits of yelling, violence, maybe even some more threats thrown my way, but not tears. He wasn't just crying. He was sobbing.

"I need my son Veronica. I need him. I need my grandchild. I need her. I have nothing. For a year, I was paying an innocent man to take the fall for my son. For a year, I thought my son was the killer of my only daughter. For an entire year, I was broken inside.

"Then you Veronica, you unearthed the real killer. My entire world turned upside down. My daughter's boyfriend's father killed her. A grown married man was sleeping with my daughter. One of my friends. And he just killed her. I was arrested for obstruction of justice. The same night Aaron is accused, I'm thrown in jail. The man who murdered my baby in cold blood is finally known and yet I couldn't do a damn thing about it because I was in jail."

He took a deep breath, his hands shaking and his eyes still gushing out tears. I really don't know what to say. Out of all of the scenarios I'd envisioned on my way over, this is one I never could have imagined. Jake Kane pouring his heart out? It's unthinkable.

"For a year, I was under the impression you were my child. That was a tough pill to swallow. At first, I was so angry. Angry that Lianne never told me. Angry that there was a disruption in my life. Angry at my wife. Angry at you. My anger quickly died down though. I had another child. A girl who was smart and successful. A young woman with a good head on her shoulders. I would never breathe a word, but I was proud of you Veronica."

It was my turn to take a deep breath now. "If you had even an inkling of love for me, money would not have mattered. But that is not the point of this. You aren't my father. You're Duncan's father. Duncan. The son you want me to find. So let's get back on subject here. What do you want Jake?"

He sniffled. "I'm trying to have you understand. You know, I genuinely loved your mother. Love. I love your mother. If there was anything in my power to do to bring her out of her drunken void, I would do it. But for once, money can't buy me something. It can't buy her health. It can't buy her will. It couldn't buy me her love either. She chose your Dad in the end Veronica. I wanted you to know that. She chose Keith.

"I don't want my son brought to me. I don't want him at risk. I love my son. He is literally, all that I have left in this world, money or not. I want my son Veronica."

This conversation is going nowhere. He loved my mom? Then maybe he shouldn't have let her go. Maybe he should have fought his psychotic wife to the bitter end. Maybe he should have been a man. Maybe maybe maybe. All this speculating is exhausting.

"Yes. You've made that perfectly clear. In fact, it's crystal clear. Remember how you threatened my life and the life of my father? I'm aware that you want Duncan."

Jake was shaking his head. "I'm sorry. There is no threat on your family Veronica."

"Oh. So threatening to kill me was just what, a heat of the moment kind of thing?"

Jake was rubbing at his temple. "Yes, I suppose so."

Before I could argue with him more, he interrupted me. "Veronica, you and I both know I'm not going to kill you, regardless on whatever information you have on The Castle. I would have had it done by now."

I was really hoping we could avoid getting his secret society dragged into this. "I don't have-,"

"I know exactly what you have and who you passed it on too. I'm telling you that I don't care. I am the only one who knows, besides Clarence and he could care less. The Castle has nothing to do with him. If I disappear, so does the only person with the knowledge that you alone can bring about the ruin of several prominent men."

The Jake of yesterday was a freaking nightmare compared to this sobered up version of him today. Was it really just the alcohol talking yesterday? His angry threats…could they really have been the ramblings of a drunken broken man? "I find all of this incredibly hard to believe Jake."

"Believe what you will, but I…I'm lost Veronica. I need my son."

I debate on whether or not I should tell him Duncan made contact. I have to. I was hired, well coerced is a better description, to find Duncan.

"He called me Jake."

His glass fell to the floor, shattering against the tile.

"He called you? When?"

"Last night. Untraceable phone. He says Weidman called him."

"Clarence told me he thought he'd be able to contact Duncan, but he wouldn't be able to locate him."

"I gotta say Jake, if you have resources like Weidman, why do you need me?"

He blinked at me; a look on his face that looked like it was trying to tell me I'm stupid.

"Isn't it obvious? Duncan has been in love with you since he was 17 years old. If anyone could get a legitimate trace on him, it'd be you."

I chuckled. "Sorry to burst your bubble Jake, but I don't think that's going to get Duncan to give up his location."

But I know what might.

"Jake, he gave me a week. A week for you to withdraw the threats. If they weren't withdrawn, he said he was going to show up here."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting that we lie to Duncan. Tell him you're threatening my life. Tell him whatever evil thing we can think of. If he's the Duncan that left, he'll come back. Duncan wasn't ever one to let the innocent suffer."

He smiled sadly. "No, no he wasn't."

"So you agree then? We should lie to him?"

He shook his head. "No. If I'm going to find my son, I want to do this right. I don't want to start it off by lying to him. Not by blackmailing him."

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear. I'll get back to you. I should have you with Duncan by the end of the week."

If he'd been holding a glass, it would have fallen again. "What?"

"Yeah. I'll have his location in a few days, maybe less."

"How?"

"A magician never reveals her tricks."

In this case, my tricks consist of a tape recorder that's been recording since I walked in the door. I'm banking on Duncan's good heart. Let's see if he believes Jake as much as I do.

* * *

Another unfamiliar number calls me later that afternoon. I gotta say I wasn't expecting the call this soon.

"It hasn't even been a full day. You're already calling me?"

The other end was giving off a little bit of static. "I'm calling from a payphone."

"You know I'm tracing it, right?"

Duncan laughed. "Of course you are. I'll just leave again."

"Duncan, you can't keep running away."

"It's not like I can just come back."

No. He can't. We always knew that. "Let your dad come to you."

"Are you insane?"

"A little, but that's got nothing to do with this conversation. Duncan I want you to listen to something."

For the next twenty minutes, he listened to the tape and I sat back and worked on my criminology study guide. Finals were coming up. Summer was approaching. Forgive me if I can't muster up enough enthusiasm for my suddenly empty summer.

"Can I talk to my dad?"

Bingo. "Sure thing." I gave him Jake's number.

"Duncan? Do me one favor? When you meet up with your dad, keep him the hell out of Neptune." I could hear the lightness in his tone when he said, "Will do." I take comfort in the fact he didn't deny he would be seeing his father in the near future.

* * *

When I hung up the phone with Duncan, I had this sudden urge to just sob. So I did. I sat back at my desk chair, hung my head, and cried. Was my drama with the Kane family finally at an end? Did I just ruin Duncan's life? Did I piece back together the remnants of a completely broken home? I cried some more. I hate unanswered questions, but these questions, the questions about the Kane's…well I don't want them answered.

* * *

One case down, six billion more to go. Weevil. He was at the school that night for a reason. Could it be he really did find the ID making machine? Who tried to mug Parker? And even Dad's cases are at the back of my mind. The notorious Fitzpatrick's, robbing families one by one. Not to mention the threat on Logan. Was it legitimate, or was it just Gory pissed that Logan gave him a good beating?

I shut my laptop down when I heard a bang on the front door. "Veronica? Open up. It's me!"

I am not in the mood for this crap. "Dick." No inflection; not a question. A statement, meant to display my irritable attitude.

"Logan's gone again. The front door was busted down. He isn't answering his phone. I don't know what to do."

No. This isn't happening. Not again. I fixed this. I found him. He wasn't taken. He wasn't gone. He was just there. He was here. He was fine. Oh my God. Logan.

"Veronica please tell me you have some way to find him. This is weird, right? Doors don't just bust themselves in."

"No they don't and I have no idea where he is." Or if he's even still alive. No! I absolutely can't think that right now.

"We have to find him."

Think Veronica. Think. Where would they take Logan?

"Oh God I don't know Dick. I don't know."

He grabbed my shoulders and held me steady. I hadn't really realized I was shaking. Or crying for that matter.

"Veronica what's going on?"

"Two days ago Logan got into a fight with some kid, but his dad's in the mob. And he threatened Logan's life."

Dick dropped his hands. "The mob. Are you freaking kidding me? The mob?"

I was nearing hyperventilation. "A tracer! His cell phone has a tracer!"

This had better work. It has to work. I punched in his number into my laptop. A flashing red dot popped up on screen. A warehouse in downtown. Fantastic.

"What kind of idiot mob guy let's his victim keep his phone?" Dick asked.

I knew the answer. Why let your victim keep means of being found? Because you want him to be found. If they want Logan found, he's most likely dead. Or, they're trying to use him as some sort of bait. And the only person who'd be baited into finding Logan that they'd be interested in is me. After all, I know who they are. I know where they are.

If they thought this would be easy, catching me by luring me in, they're wrong. I've faced horrors before. I've seen people die. I'm not so breakable. Nobody can threaten me with the people I care about and not expect to reap the consequences. Hell hath no fury like Veronica's scorn.

But they have Logan. Is it possible to have your heart break into a million pieces, when let's face it, it wasn't really all that whole to begin with? It's got to be. Mine's shattered.

**Author's Note: **Alright, so I kind of hate this chapter with about as much passion as a tiny 19 year old girl can muster up. But I really really really just wanted the Duncan/Jake saga to end. And in all honesty, sure the searching and fixing has ended, but not really. Duncan will still be making an appearance, albeit not a necessary appearance, but he shows up in the story nonetheless. I want the focus on Logan now. And I apologize, because the finale for Jake and Duncan was sloppy and rushed. If you're still reading, bless your heart. I promise this story gets better.


	5. Damaged Goods

We parked across the street. I watched the doors; one man stood guarding them. No doubt he was armed.

"Dick, you have to go get the police. You have to go get my dad."

He was shaking his head before I finished. "No. Logan would kill me if he knew I let you go in there by yourself."

Really? Dick grows a conscience now?

"Now is not the time to question morals! They want me. I'm the only one who would come for Logan. At least, the only who would know why he was taken. They want me. So go get my Dad. If they see you with me, they'll kill you without even blinking."

He still looked like he was going to persist coming with me. "Dick! This is Logan. If we don't do this right, we lose him. For good. So please, go. Go. Get. My. Dad."

He nodded, finally. "And Dick? I cannot express enough how important it is to make sure you're not seen."

He looked at me skeptically. Frustrated I whispered loudly, "Come on, this is me working my pixie spy magic. This is what I do!"

"Be careful Veronica. I-just be careful. He'd kill me if anything happened to you."

I half smiled. "I'll be fine. Go."

I silently closed the passenger door and Dick took off. This is it. Now, a plan of attack. Do I just stroll up to the guard, and ask to be let in? I'm sure they're expecting me. Should I wait for him to leave? It doesn't take me long to decide because the man standing outside the building walks inside. I wait to see if anyone is going to replace him. Sure enough, another man, bulkier than the last, takes up the previous guards spot. I scan the sides of the building, looking for available doors or windows.

I see a window to the left of the door within climbing distance. Making sure that I'm not seen, I climb through the window, thanking whoever that it was unlocked. Now that I'm in, I have to find Logan. Alive. Please, God, alive. I can't see a thing, so I take out my flashlight as quietly as I can. The fact I haven't seen anyone surprises me, but I try not to dwell on it. Logan. I need Logan.

It's kind of ironic. Normally, when I am in this sort of dire circumstance, he saves me. He always has saved me, ever since I first needed saving. A few tears slip forward. It's my turn to save him. I have to save him. My foot collides with something soft on the ground. Maneuvering my flashlight so that it shines down, I spot a body. It's Logan.

His face rests against the ground. He's so still. Choking back sobs, I reach over to feel his pulse. It's so slow, I can hardly feel it.

I gently roll him over so that he's on his back. His arm is distinctly broken by the way it rests against the floor. His face is completely bloody; so much so, that I can't tell where the wounds are. The way his slight breaths hitch indicates some broken ribs, maybe a collapsed lung. He's so broken. I feel his fingers curl in mine.

"Veronica?" His voice is so soft; I thought I maybe had dreamed it.

"Logan? It's me, I'm here. I'm here." I tilt my face away so that my tears don't go into any of his cuts. He manages a smile. "You're here." Hiccupping, I nod. I scream in pain as someone yanks me backwards by my hair and Logan closes his eyes.

"No!" I scream again. "No! Let me go!"

I feel a gun poke into the side of my neck. "Go ahead scream again. One more time, and he gets this shot."

My whole body is shaking with the screams I try so hard to hold back. I imagine it stops shaking though once someone punches me in the face, knocking me out.

* * *

When I come to, I notice right away my hands are secured behind my back. My head is pounding and by the way my eye feels when I open it, I can tell it's swollen. Allowing my vision to adjust, I realize they haven't moved me from the room with Logan. He's still on the floor, hardly alive. The chair they have me in is wooden and creaky. If I try to escape, they'll hear me. Someone's coming closer.

"Miss Mars, how kind of you to drop by."

I gritted my teeth. Time to put on a brave face. "You didn't leave me much choice."

The man chuckled. "We figured you'd come after your boyfriend. You seemed the type."

"What do you want?"

The man cracked his knuckles. "Information. I want to know how much you know about what Gory told these 'Castle' people."

"That's it? And I go free?"

"We'll see. Depends on the next thing you tell me."

"I only know you're mob. But I destroyed all the evidence of that." Lying through my teeth seems like the best option right now.

"See, I don't believe you. But let's say you're telling the truth, you still won't be leaving here alive."

"Why Logan?"

"Because Gory asked nicely. My son may be an idiot, but he knows to come to me where it counts. Now, I know there's a hard drive. Hand it over, and your boyfriend here, well I think we can make arrangements for him to leave."

They want something that I don't have in exchange for Logan. Dad's gotta be on his way by now. If I can just keep this guy talking for a little bit longer, maybe this will turn out alright. I jumped at the sound of the door banging in. Someone was dragging a body. They tossed it down by Logan and I noticed right away the blonde hair of Dick. No. No! He was supposed to get help!

"What did you do to him?"

The man who brought him in answered. "We caught him up the street. We knew it was the car you'd come in, so we decided to take him for a ride. Relax. He's alive."

My interrogator grinned. "There you go. We upped the ante. Two bodies for one hard drive."

Dad's not coming. Dad can't save me. I can't save Logan. I can't help Dick. And I don't have the hard drive. We're all going to die. For once, I can't get out of this. I can't get us out of this.

"I don't have it," I whisper.

Gory's father lunged closer. "Excuse me, I didn't hear you."

"I don't have it," I repeat louder.

He scratches at his cheek. "What?"

"I don't have it!" I screamed. "I don't have the hard drive. I don't have the information. I don't have anything!" He kicked at Logan's broken arm. Logan doesn't even react. He's fading.

"Please, please I don't have anything. I don't!" If my sobbing wasn't giving away my honesty, nothing would. He brought out his gun and pointed it at Logan's head. I screamed again. He quickly moves the gun and points it at me. "One more time. The hard drive. I want it. Now. And if you're not alive to give it to me, well who's gonna protect Logan Echolls?"

Before I can say anything, before I can even try to outthink this situation, shots are fired. Immediately, I feel warm blood spatter on my clothes. Shocked, I watch Gory's dad crumple to the floor. The man who brought in Dick starts to run, but he too is brought down by a gunshot. Unable to stop crying, I tip my chair to the side so that I'm face to face with Logan. He's still breathing. I struggle with my wrist restraints. Someone starts to untie me and I'm picked up off of the floor by my Dad. I cry into his shoulder. I see Leo and the other policemen search the building. Sacks brings two other men out from another section of the warehouse and Leo found another.

"Dad, we need an ambulance for Logan. And Dick. Logan's so hurt Dad."

He just keeps holding me while I sob against him. "How did you know I was here?"

"When you didn't come home, I called Piz and he didn't know where you were either, so I traced your phone. I found it outside in the bushes, so I assumed they took you in here."

I watched the men loaded Logan up into the ambulance. Dick was strapped to a gurney as well, but he was alert now. "I want to ride with him Dad." He nodded.

I climbed into the back of the ambulance, Dad following behind me. I shook my head. "I'm fine. Do your thing Sheriff."

He hugged me again. "Make sure you look at her too. She's been hit in the head." The paramedic nodded. Once I was sitting next to Logan, he started checking my eyes. He handed me an ice pack and told me I wasn't concussed. I wasn't paying too much attention to him though. My health wasn't really at the top of my list of concerns. I took Logan's hand in mine and held it as lightly as I could, afraid his fingers might be broken. He has to be okay. He just has to be. I keep thinking of his smile. He was so broken and still he smiled at me. I have to see that smile again.

When we arrived to the hospital, they started to wheel Logan away. I tried to follow, but they stopped me. "I'm sorry ma'am, only family in this waiting room." Before I could concoct some lie, Dick spoke up as they wheeled him away as well. "That's Veronica Mars dude. She's the only one Logan's got."  
The nurse looked at me skeptically, but allowed me forward anyway. Never before have I ever wanted to hug Dick until this precise moment. He just nodded my way when I thanked him. I ran in the direction they took Logan. He has to be alright.

When I reached the waiting area for the ICU, I approached the first person I saw. She was a short nurse, standing behind the counter. When I walked up, she looked terrified. Not bothering to think about why, I asked her about Logan.

"There's nothing to tell, he was only just admitted."

"I know I rode with him here. Where is he?"

The nurse looked down at her clipboard. "The Doctor has him prepping for emergency surgery."

My breath hitched. "Surgery? He has to have surgery?"

She nodded.

"Can you tell me what's wrong? What's broken or hurt? Something, please."

Warily, she typed his name into her computer. "He has a collapsed lung and several broken ribs. His left arm is broken and the damage to his spine is substantial."

Spinal damage? "How bad is the damage to his spine?"

The grim look on the nurse's face spoke more than her words did. "The doctor will do everything he can for your…I'm sorry, is he your brother?"

"Sure." Why not? He can be my uncle for all I care. Whatever it takes to get information.

"Ma'am?"

I glanced at her nametag. "Look, Nurse Noreen, just tell me what's going on. The spinal damage. How bad? Please don't sugar coat it for me."

"If all goes well, he'll be back to normal in a few months."

I caught the if. "And _if_ it doesn't?"

Noreen looked me right in the eye. "He's facing possible paralysis."

Paralysis. "How strong is that possibility?"

"I really don't know. I'm not a doctor. I only know what's in the computer."

I could feel more tears trying to fall. "This is all my fault," I mumbled.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you."

I looked away. "Never mind. If I stay here, they'll let me know when he's out of surgery, right?"

She sighed. "I'm going to have to ask you one more time, are you family?"

"Yes."

"Relation?"

"She's his wife."

Dick must have been fine for them to let him go so quickly. Out of all the relationships he could have gone for to make me family, he had to make me Logan's wife? I could tell the nurse didn't believe him. "And who are you?"

"I'm his brother."

Maybe she could tell we needed to be here. Maybe she didn't care. Maybe she liked our persistence. Whatever it was, she stopped asking. "When he's out of surgery, they'll come here to let you know."

"Thank you."

She nodded. When she walked away, I dropped into a chair and held my head in my hands. "Dick I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"It usually is."

"Thanks Dick."

"I'm just being honest. But I know Logan. He won't see it that way."

"She said he's facing paralysis He could be paralyzed, and it's my fault."

Dick fell into a chair too. "He's going to be fine."

"Dick," I sighed. "We don't know that."

"I do. I know that. And you should too. It's Logan. The guy's gotten out of murder charges. He's not going to let a little bit of mafia do him in."  
I laughed until I was crying again. "Dick, you didn't see him. You didn't see how bad he looked."

He didn't say anything to that. An hour passed before he spoke. "Veronica, I think you blaming yourself is going to drive you insane."

"He wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for me. They wanted me because of information I have. They wanted me and they took him because he came to my defense the other day."

He shrugged. "What I'm hearing is that Logan defended a girl he loves. Sorry Veronica, but that happens all the time. It's not your fault you lead a life of extravagance."

I laughed. "And what about this," I gestured around us, "is extravagant?"

He waved my comment away. "You know what I mean. This could have happened to anyone. He got the crap kicked out of him by the PCHer's last year and that had nothing to do with you. Well, I mean indirectly it did…I suck at this. All I'm saying is don't let guilt eat away at you. Because it will. Trust me, I know."

He looked away. An insightful comment from Dick was more than I could have ever imagined. How badly has he been hurting these days? It can't be easy knowing what his brother was responsible for; knowing what had happened to his brother.

"Thank you Dick."

A few more hours of silence passed. When Dad showed up, he looked confused.

"Why did they just permit me to see my son-in-law?"

"Because Dick here told them I'm Logan's wife so they'd let me stay."

"Ah. As long as I'm in the know."

I rolled my eyes. Dad handed me a change of clothes and I gladly accepted. I'd forgotten I was covered in a mob bosses blood. No wonder the Nurse seemed afraid of me. Once I came back after changing, I plopped down in the same chair again. I heard the doors open and looked up to see a doctor.

"Mrs. Echolls?"

It took me a second to realize the doctor was talking to me, but once I did I jumped up and was at the doctor's side in less than two seconds. "How is he?"

"We did everything we could."

**Author's Note: **Let it be known, you haven't seen the last of the mob.  
So I'm trying to get these chapters out as quickly as possible. I write two chapters, and then I upload one of them, this way I always have at least one more chapter finished and able to upload within a few days. This time however, I have the next two chapters completed. So updates should be pretty frequent as long as it doesn't take me too long to edit. ANYWAYS, how'd you like this chapter?


	6. New Tenants

"We did everything we could, and he seems to be doing just fine. The damage to his spine wasn't as severe as we initially thought. He'll make a full recovery. It will take him a few months however. He's going to need physical therapy. His ribs should heal up nicely in just a few weeks and his arm will be out of a sling in six weeks. The contusions on his face are not as dire as they first appeared either. He had one deep gash on his face that bled profusely, but we stitched that up as well. He's still under anesthesia, but you can see him now if you'd like to."

I took off once he finished talking. When I got to his room, room 221, I held my breath at the sight of him. He looked awful. Even with the blood cleaned off of his face, he looked terrible. He looked worse than he did the night of Felix's murder.

I sat by his side and waited. He'd wake up eventually and then I could start apologizing. An hour went by. He was still asleep. I glanced at the clock on the wall. 3:30 a.m. Fantastic. A knock at the door alerted me to Dad's presence.

"Veronica, honey you need to get some sleep."

"I don't want him to wake up alone Dad."

Dick poked his head around the corner. "I'll stay."

I do have finals in five hours. Sighing in defeat, I said, "Fine. But call me as soon as he wakes up. I don't care what time it is, I don't care if I'm in school. Call me."

Dick nodded. Dad drove me home. "What happened Veronica?"

I had no choice but to come clean. Well, mostly clean. I left out the fact there was a sex tape of Piz and me circulating. He didn't need to know that. It wasn't exactly vital. I did tell him about The Castle, and what they do to their possible candidates to get information on them. I told him about the connection Jake Kane has, but not to bother bringing him in for questioning because he's going to be leaving to be with Duncan soon. His eyes bugged out of his head a little with that one. I had to go into an entirely new story about Duncan and Jake. Then I told him about Gory and what happened in the cafeteria and why Logan was involved. It took me about half an hour to explain it all, and to my dad's credit, he didn't interrupt me once. By the time we got home from the hospital, I was ready to pass out.

"I'll save my questions for the morning," he said dryly. I could only nod, too tired to form words. When I hit the pillow, I must have immediately passed out because I didn't wake up until my alarm sounded. Wincing at the pain on the right side of my face, I sat up. Three and half hours of sleep; that's all I got. And now I have finals. I get beat up by the damn mafia and sit through nearly five hours of Logan's surgery and I still have to take a test. It seems so trivial at the moment, but regardless, it has to be done.

I walk into the kitchen, not bothering to take a shower. I don't care at the moment how I look when I go to school. I have no one to impress anyway. Dad's waiting for me at the counter. "I called the school. You're free today."

I took a bottle of water out of the fridge and sipped at it. "Do they let your daddy's get you out of tests when you're in college?"

"They do when he's the sheriff."

"Great. Am I that kid now? Can I start threatening people with jailtime?"

He nodded. "Yep. Welcome to the life of luxury."

"Hah! Cold showers and mob hits. Nothing more luxurious than that. I should go though. I have a final today." Dad looked down at his notepad.

"Nope. You have a makeup final in three weeks."

I sighed, partially out of relief that I had three weeks to study more and partially due to the fact it would be cutting into my summer break. Not that it really mattered; it's not like I had summer plans anymore.

"Why don't you go get some more sleep. I have to get down to the station."

"Right. How'd it go with the Fitzpatrick's?"

He shook his head. "Nothing new. No robberies last night. We're just waiting at this point. Don't worry about it. We'll get them."

I yawned. "Sleep my crime-fighting daughter." I waved him out the door. When I made it back to bed, I'd only gotten an extra forty-five minutes of sleep when my phone rang. It was Dick. "He's awake Veronica."

* * *

I made it to the hospital in record time. When I barged through the doors, I noticed Parker and Mac also in the waiting room. "When did you guys get here?"

"About an hour ago. Dick left a message on the machine for Parker telling her what happened."

Parker was sitting down, her arms crossed and her eyes vacant. "Parker?"

"Is this my fault?"

I was confused. "What? How is this your fault?"

"Dick called me the other day looking for Logan and I just ignored him."

I sighed. "He called me too. I found him that day. He was at the beach; he was fine. This has nothing to do with you."

"Then what happened?" I looked at Dick, who shook his head and looked away.

"I can't talk about it. But he's going to be okay."

She nodded. "I figured it was something you wouldn't tell me. That's alright. I don't need to know. We broke up you know. After he beat up Piz for you, I just…I'd had enough. When I saw you in the hall that day, I'd just broken up with him."

This is not the conversation I want to have right now, right here. "He's still in love with you Veronica."

I did my best to not roll my eyes. "Yeah, so I've heard. Look, Parker, we're just friends. That's it."

Nurse Noreen walked into the room. "Oh, Mrs. Echolls, you're back. You're husband was asking for you."

I smacked my forehead. Parker smiled. "Just friends?"

I will kill Dick. "Yes!" I stood up to go. Mac was talking to Dick in the corner. I beckoned him over. "Dick, you didn't tell Mac who took Logan, right?"

"Uhh…"

"Dick you can't just tell people that! What if they came after her too?"

He looked bewildered. I balled my hands into fists. "Just tell her not to tell anyone. And don't say anything to Parker. I already told her we can't tell her anything."

Dick rolled his eyes and walked back over to Mac who was staring at me. She smiled sympathetically. I made a call sign against my ear and mouthed that I'd call her later. She understood.

I followed the nurse back into Logan's room. He was awake, and still looked the same. It had only been five hours since I'd seen him last. When Noreen walked out, I sat down next to Logan.

"Ah, the Missus. So honey, how are the kids?" His voice was so raspy.

"I am going to massacre Dick." He sniggered and then winced. "Don't make me laugh. It feels like I'm dying when I laugh."

I bit my tongue. "Don't say that."

He looked somber. "Sorry."

"Have you talked to the doctor at all?"

He nodded. "Three months of physical therapy and I'll be tiptop. I don't think I'll have much of a future in track though."

I snorted. "I don't think that was ever in the cards for you."

"Are you going to tell me what happened? I don't remember much, and Dick seemed pretty clueless."

"It was my fault. It was Gory's family."

"Yeah, I got that. But they were asking me about you. I wouldn't tell them where you were, not that I knew in all honesty. They weren't really all that interested in me. And I see that nice shiner you're sporting. What happened?" His jaw was set and he was practically glaring at me. This is how he's always reacted if someone hurt me. I feel that sting in my chest again.

I told my story for the second time today. "I tracked down where the tape came from. That's why Gory was douching it up in the cafeteria the other day. It came from this organization called The Castle. They were trying to recruit Wallace and so they had a recorder set up in his room. That's how they got the tape of…well, you know. And anyway, to make a longer story less long, I found out information on the mob and so they wanted me gone. And now we've come full circle."

"Hmm, I think you left some things out there, Veronica."

"Nothing vital to this situation."

"Ahh, I see. I nearly die, and I don't even get the goods."

I felt my lower lip tremble. "Logan, I'm so sorry. I really am. You almost; and I- god I'm so sorry."

He lost his joking demeanor. "Veronica, this isn't your fault. You told me not to go after him. You told me he was connected. I chose to simply disregard your warning."

"But if I hadn't found the information I did-," He cut me off. "We could play this game all the way down to Adam and Eve Veronica. The fact of the matter is, I chose to fight for you anyway."

What a choice of words. Fight for me? He must have caught what he said, because he mumbled something under his breath. Thankfully, the doctor walked in at that moment.

"Well Logan, we'll let you go home in a couple days. We just want to make sure the swelling on your spine doesn't start back up. Now, normally we recommend that you have a live in nurse for these types of cases. But, I assume Mrs. Echolls you'll be doing the honors?"

Logan shook his head. "No, I'll hire a nurse or something."

"That won't be necessary. Of course I'll do it." The doctor nodded and left the room, leaving both Logan and myself dumbfounded.

"What did you just agree to?"

"Look, it's my fault this happened to you, and before you say it's not shut up because it is. The least I can do is help you out around your house. It's only temporary and I'll just take Dicks room. I really don't care if I'm putting him out. He can sleep on the couch or something."

"You do realize that we'll essentially be living together, right?"

I really don't understand why I said anything. Why did I just say I'd move into my ex-boyfriends house? Yeah, he'll need a caretaker. Yeah, justice calls for me to serve some time. But no, this cannot be a good idea.

"Yes, I realize what I've just done. I owe you this. I do." I do, right? I mean, there have been worse ideas in the history of the world. Nazism. That was definitely worse. Bras? Terrible, terrible idea. Moving in with Logan? Doesn't compare to Nazism. I think it's safe to say, that on the long list of horrible ideas, this is probably way down there.

"Veronica, I'll just get a nurse."

I probably looked like a deer caught in headlights. I was about to agree to this when something inside of me told me not to. Why? Why am I pursuing this tremendously awful idea?

"I'd rather you have someone who can put up with your b.s. I wouldn't want you damaging someone's precious psyche with your remarkable abilities." That's absolutely why. That's my story and I am sticking to it.

"Are you sure?"

Am I sure? "Yes," I said my voice cracking. "Yes. I'm sure."

"Really? Because you have your I'd rather be spelunking look."

"There you go again. This is my I'd rather be scuba diving in lava look. This is why I have to move in. You've forgotten my looks."

"I could never forget your looks, Veronica." Crap. This is why moving in is a bad idea. If Logan still has feelings for me, I could really be doing a number on his life. No. This will be fine. We're two adults.

"None of that. This is one guilty friend helping out a very broken friend, alright? This is just business."

He smirked. "Whatever you say wifey." My phone started ringing at that moment. Crap.

"Oh. Um. Hi, dad."

"Hey sweetie. I take it Logan woke up if you're not home?"

"Yeah, he's awake."

"That's great. How's he doing?"

"Oh, um, he's doing good. Hey Dad? Funny story."

"Your stories are rarely as funny as they are traumatizing. What's going on?"

Oh god. "Um, I'm going to be moving into Logan's for a little while."

**Author's Note: **I had a little bit more I could have added, but I liked leaving it off here. Are you excited to see how these new arrangements will pan out? Also, the next chapter is also finished, but it's going to be at least a few days before I have it uploaded.


	7. Honey, I'm Home

"You're what? Are you kidding me? Tell me this is some crazy joke that only you'll find funny." I'm starting to wish it was a joke myself. Logan offered to just hire a nurse. I could just claim a moment of insanity; a lapse of judgment if you will. But no. I feel too guilty. No matter what anyone says, if I'd just let it go, just let whoever released the tape alone, none of this would have happened.

* * *

"He'll need someone with him for quite awhile, Mrs. Echolls. You may want to hire a nurse."

"Yeah schnookums, we should hire someone."

The doctor chuckled "Well, I'll leave you to it. Mr. Echolls, call us if anything seems off, alright?"

"You mean other than half my body being broken?"

The doctor laughed again. "Yes, other than that. Mrs. Echolls, there's some more paperwork to finish, and I have a couple sheets of guidelines for taking care of your husband. I've left them for you on the bed," he said.

"Oh sweetie pie, you know how to take such good care of me already," Logan said, smiling. I finished the paperwork and handed it to the doctor who waved one last time, and walked out.

"Since we're married, I can backhand you and get away with it, right?"

Logan grinned. "No, that's spousal abuse."

Rolling my eyes, I pushed his wheelchair out of the room, glad to finally be seeing the last of the obnoxiously white walls. Logan's 'couple of days' turned into three weeks due to some mild internal bleeding. Because, you know, the guy hasn't been through enough hell. According to the doctors, he's apparently alright to go home now. I'm thrilled to at last be leaving, as well as being able to put an end to this ridiculously fake marriage. When we made it outside, I noticed we were missing a vital piece in our getaway.

"Where's Dick? He was supposed to pick us up."

Logan exhaled. "Dick likes to be fashionably late."

I glanced at my watch. "He's already almost twenty minute late. That's not fashionable, that's jackassy."

"That's Dick."

The minutes ticked away as we silently waited for our ride. Logan broke the quiet first.

"Do you think your dad moved everything in okay?"

Phew. Dad. It took some extreme convincing to get him to see this wasn't a terrible idea. Some extreme convincing from both ends. I remember it very well. We continued our discussion after I'd gotten home that first day.

**Flashback  
**  
"You can't be serious about this."

"As serious as a Mars can get."

"Did Logan put you up to this? Guilt you into it?"

I really wished I could say yes, this way I would be leaving the self doubt behind.

"No Dad, this was all my idea."

Dad scrunched up his face, a clear sign of mistrust. "Do you still have feelings for him or something?"

Ah. The big question. Do I? I nearly died to save him, but that was just me returning one of many favors. I did feel pretty dead inside when I'd heard he'd gone missing, but he is close to me. No. No, I don't have feelings…right? I shook my head to clear away my disturbing thoughts. "No, of course not."

Dad pointed his finger in my face and shouted, "Liah!"

I groaned. "I don't! I just…it's my fault Dad. He wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me." After some more talking, Dad accepted my decision, albeit hesitantly.

**Present  
**  
"Sure. As long as Wallace helped him." Logan didn't have a response. Wallace and I were on very rocky grounds lately. He was still furious with Logan for what he did to Piz. Telling Wallace about my new digs didn't go over too well either.

**Flashback  
**  
"That's messed up Veronica. After what he did to Piz? I can't even look at the guy."

"Wallace-,"

"No Veronica. You're always forgiving him! He beats in your headlights, you date him. He's a jackass to you for dumping him, and you date him again. He beats the hell out of your boyfriend, so you move in with him?"

What Wallace was saying really hurt. He knew me better than that.

"That's not fair Wallace. You know there's more to every single one of those stories. Especially with Piz. He broke up with me, need I remind you. I didn't just wake up and say, 'oh you know what, I think I'll move in with my troubled ex-boyfriend. Sounds like fun.' You know perfectly well he needs somebody, and you know exactly why I think it has to be me."

"Spare me Veronica. You and I both know it's always going to be you and Logan. I got that much. I just don't get why you, the tough street savvy Veronica Mars, can let Logan get away with anything."

"Wallace, please. You're not telling me anything I've never told myself before. But this is my decision. And I'd really appreciate it if you dropped it."

He took a deep breath. "Fine. I'm not okay with this, but fine. I trust your judgment. But Piz is gonna get a kick out of it."

"Piz can say what he wants. He broke up with me; he has no say."

**Present  
**  
That's right he doesn't. Even he tried to talk me out of this. I listened, and I ignored, just like a good little Veronica would do.

"Ah there he is; the valiant knight and his noble stallion." Logan's voice drew me out of my stupor. Sure enough, Dick showed up just then. After we situated Logan in the back seat, I took the passenger side. Dick handed me a key card.

"You're newly reappointed access to casa a la Echollblancas. Just make sure you don't lose it."

I stuck the key card in my wallet.

"You know, I still don't get why I have to sleep on the couch. I pay half the rent for the penthouse."

"Do you want to sponge bathe me, Dick?"

Dick gagged. "No."

"Uh, hey there. Neither do I. Not gonna happen Logan."

He snapped his fingers. "Darn. I was this close."

I looked at him through the rearview mirror. "No, you really weren't."

Dick gagged again. "No flirting. If this new weird Brady Bunch arrangement is going to work, I expect zero flirting. In fact, I expect nothing to change, other than my sleeping quarters. You Veronica, will be silent and invisible."

I tapped my chin. "Silent and invisible. Not exactly my forte. I can be loud and everywhere though, how's that? Every time you turn around, there I'll be."

Dick shuddered. "I already hate this."

* * *

When we got the Neptune Grand, unloading Logan proved to be a little challenging. We heard him moan under his breath a couple of times while we positioned him in his wheelchair.

"Logan, dude, you sound like a dying cow."

"Thank you Dick. Remind me to kick your utters so you can join in the fun."

I grabbed Logan's bag from the trunk. "I can do it right now if you'd like," I said.

"I'll let it slide this time."

"Ah, how very generous of you."

Dick stopped pushing Logan. "No! I said no flirting."

"Dick, I'm not flirting. This? This is my natural wit. Get used to it."

The elevator ride was silent, with Dick avoiding eye contact, and Logan making it a point to stare. God help me. When the doors opened, I practically ran through them. I don't know how I'm going to make it through the next few months. I saw Dad waiting outside the door, my boxes surrounding him. Wallace was hidden behind another stack.

"Dad? How come I'm living in the hall?"

He smiled sarcastically. "Because someone didn't leave us a key to get in like he was supposed to."

I could kill Dick. "Dick? Explain."

"Sorry, I can't remember everything. Between getting you and Logan, dropping off Mac's purse, and the key? I let some things slip. Sue me."

"Mac's purse?"

"Yeah, she left it at the hospital."

"Three things Dick. That's not exactly a googolplex of information."

He rolled his eyes. I was very exasperated at this point. "Fine. Dad, Wallace come inside, have a drink. Logan, I'll wheel you in. Dick? Start lifting."

I could hear his whining through the walls. Don't care. I went into the kitchen and pulled out four glasses and filled them with water. I distributed them to Dad, Wallace, Logan and myself. Before I could even take a sip, Wallace was giving Logan the evil eye. "Logan, can I talk to you for a second?" I glanced over at Logan to gauge his reaction. To his credit, he betrayed no emotion. I, however, felt curiosity tugging away. Logan nodded, and Wallace wheeled him into the other room. I stood up, my intent being to sneak up behind and eavesdrop. Dad had other plans.

"Nuh-uh. Let them go. Wallace has a lot he wants to get off of his chest. I should know. I just spent three hours sitting with him."

"Whatever he has to say, it can't be good if it had to be in private, Dad."

He shrugged his shoulders. "You know Wallace; he's not going to get Logan worked up."

Still. I'd rather be eavesdropping. When Dick lugged a huge box into the room, I made a point of propping my feet on the coffee table. Dad slurped at his water, and Dick gave me the finger.

"Keep it classy Dick."

"Always do Ronnie."

Dad was staring at me. "Are you sure about this? Three months is a long time, Veronica."

"For the thousandth time Dad, I got this. Logan couldn't have nearly died at a more convenient time. It's summer break. I'm free of any commitments now. I can handle this."

I heard Dick drop something in the hall and curse with words seldom heard outside of a prison cell. "If you break it, you buy it," I shouted to him. I looked over towards the door to Logan's room where he and Wallace were having there 'discussion.' I couldn't decide what made me more nervous; the fact that I couldn't hear anything at all, or the fact that they still weren't out. Five, ten, fifteen minutes later and I still didn't know which. Before I could make up my mind, the door swung open, and Wallace wheeled Logan back out. I examined them both quickly. Logan wasn't sporting any extra wounds, and Wallace looked scar free as well.

"So? Everything okay?"

Wallace nodded. "As good as it's going to get."

I eyed Logan and he looked away. I'll get the information out of him somehow. One more awkward hour passed before Dick was finished moving the boxes into my new room. I tossed him a quarter. "For your services sir."

"What's this shiny round thing? I've never seen something so small and insignificant before. Except maybe your boo-," Dick clapped his mouth shut after Dad glared over at him. I laughed nervously. "Hoh, I think it's time everyone heads home. Gosh, I know I'm tired. Logan, Dick? How about we all just hit the hay."

Logan had his head hung. "Oh Dick. Has a day gone by where you haven't stuck your foot completely in your mouth?"

I winced. That was open to too many crude remarks from Dick. Surprisingly, he said nothing. "Thanks so much Dad. And you too Wallace. Sorry that you were stranded though."

They both nodded. Dad hugged me goodbye, still trying to convince me to come home. "It'll be like I'm at summer camp Dad. Except I'm being a nurse. And you can see me whenever. It's better than summer camp. You don't have to pay for it!" He hugged me again. "You call me if anything happens. Anything Veronica." "You'll be the first to know."

He turned around and left. I tried not to cry. I've never been away from Dad this long before. Wallace put his arm around my shoulder. "God, you'd think I was moving away forever. Three months is nothing."

"Three months is a lot Veronica." I felt a couple tears fall and I nodded. "It really is, isn't it."

Wallace hugged me. "Veronica, I know you're dying to know what I said to Logan and I'm sure you'll find out later, but I just wanted you to know, you're still my best friend, alright? Even if you're living with Logan. I remember one time I told you to go easy on him. Maybe I should do the same thing. And just so you know, I don't hate him as much anymore. I still can't just forget what he did to Piz, but I'm willing to look past it."

I guffawed. That's right. Guffawed. "Really? Fifteen minutes of conversation and this is the end result?"

He grinned. "He had a good defense I guess."

I hugged him again. "Thank you, Wallace."

"You're welcome Veronica."

I watched Wallace walk all the way into the elevator. I waited until the doors closed and I waited a little bit more after that. Eventually though, I realized I had to walk back into their apartment. Eh. No. Our apartment. Once I closed the door behind me, I examined the living room. Dick had flung himself onto the couch, his legs hanging off and his arms draped on the floor. Logan was in his chair, observing me with equal intensity.

"You okay?"

I took a deep breath and found myself surprised. I tossed a pillow at Dick's face and smiled lightly at Logan. "Yeah, I am."

When dinner came around, I made some spaghetti for the three of us. "Ah. The woman of the house has prepared dinner for us men. I approve," Dick said. I brought over my plate and Logan's. "You can get your own. And don't get used to this. It's not going to happen often."

Oh who am I kidding? I'm so used to making dinner for me and Dad, the habit will probably carry over. I set up a tray across Logan's chair. Fortunately, he can still feed himself.

"Thank you, Veronica." The sincerity in his voice caught me off guard. "For dinner. And for being here. And for being there that night. Just, thank you."  
"I owed you one. I owe you like seventeen more, too."

He shook his head and smiled. "No you don't. That's why I'm saying thanks."

Using his unbroken arm, he reached forward a little and took my hand in his. "I mean it." Oh boy. I'm in trouble. I just imagined the warmth his touch brought, right? Yeah. I completely imagined it. I'm perfectly fine. Oh. Right. Food. I was only a few bites into my meal by the time Dick and Logan were on their seconds. What can I say? I'm a slow eater. My cell started ringing and I noticed Mac calling.

"Hey there Mac. What can I do for ya?"

"Veronica? My house was robbed. My computer? The one with all of the information about my family situation? Yeah, it's gone. Everything incriminating I own? Gone."

"Wait, what? Robbed? Oh my God Mac, are you okay?"

I heard her moving something on the other end. Dick was starting intently at me. "What happened to Mac?" I waved him off and held a finger to my lips.

"Mac, are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. When you find who stole my stuff, they however, won't be."

I chuckled. "Of course _I_ have to find them. Was anyone home?"

"No, we were all at the Crab House. The Mackenzie family keeps their meals classy."

"So, the um…information on your family, I presume it was locked away, password protected?"

"My entire computer is password protected, but any good hacker could get right past that. Do you know what that could do to my family if that's released? It would kill my little brother. It would kill my parents."

It would kill Madison Sinclair. My eyes flick over to Logan. It's almost worth it. But curse this golden heart of mine.

"I'll see what I can do Mac. Just, stay put. Maybe stay with Max, keep your mind off things?"

"Max, shmax. I'm breaking up with him. He's got it in his head that he'll never need a real job since he has the whole school test gig. I'm tired of waiting for him to get expelled."

"Woah Mac. I thought you were like, head over heels for the guy."

"Things change. Just, bring my robber to justice. I want to make sure that I can look him in the eyes, give him a few choice words, and sic you on him."

"Ha. Ha…..Ha. I'll see what I can do," I repeated.

"Thank you Master Mars."

I ended the call and immediately was confronted by Dick. "Someone robbed Mac?"

"Cool your jets Dick. Yeah, someone robbed her parents' house. I gotta see if I can locate her computer. She's got personal stuff on their."

Dick sat back in his chair. "Let me know if I can help."

I reached forward and felt his forehead. "You okay there? I don't think I've heard you offer help before."

Dick found himself fumbling for words. Logan spoke up for him. "He thinks he owes her. For how he acted when she was with Bea-Cassidy."

I wondered if that was true. Dick suddenly growing a conscience seemed unsettling. But I guess everyone grows up at some point, even Dick. I can't deny it; he hasn't been as big of an ass lately. Oh sure, he's still an ass, but I can see a slight reform in him. I wonder what brought it on. Or who.

**Author's Note: **Onto the Mac arc of this story! I'm really excited for the next couple of chapters. We're definitely going to be seeing some more LoVe. I have a romance plot for each of these characters. Except Max. Sorry guys, spoiler alert, Max isn't in this story, other than being mentioned by name. I really really really hated his character.

Also, I know my medical time period may not be all that accurate, or it could be, I really don't know. I have hardly any medical experience; at least not relevant to Logan's problem. Hopefully, I did alright with that, but if I didn't imagine that I did.

P.S. There are some characters from the show that haven't been in the story yet, but they will be. Anyway, leave me a review. They keep me going!


	8. Once Upon a Dream

"Logan, if we miss this appointment, it's another week in that damn sling!" The doctor told Logan that his arm was healing really well. Only two weeks had gone by since he'd left the hospital and already he was ready for a sling. But, if we miss this appointment… "Logan!"

"Calm yourself woman! I'm coming."

Sure enough, he was wheeling himself towards me, one arm slung, the other doing a poor job of steering. Sighing, I raised my hand.

"Stop. This is sad. Let me help you."

He rolled his eyes. "You know, I'm really getting sick of not being fully functional."

I paused on my way to him. Logan hardly complained about his situation so to hear him now was a little unsettling. "Logan-,"

"I'm sorry Veronica. I just- Never mind."

And this is how it's been. Logan won't talk to me. Can I really blame the guy? It's my fault he's in this stupid chair, whether he'll verbally acknowledge that or not; we both know it's because of me. This calm Logan, the Logan that won't speak his mind, is starting to get on my nerves. Taking a deep breath, I pushed him out the doors and eventually helped him into the car.

Once we were at the office in the room waiting for the doctor, Logan broke the silence. "You'd think for the money I pay, he'd at least make it snappy. How long have we been here? An hour?"

"Logan, we've only been here for like fifteen minutes. That's by far the snappiest non-emergency medical service I've ever seen."

He sat in his chair, fiddling with his free hand. "Feels like an hour."

"Sorry my presence doesn't make time fly," I snipped.

"Doesn't that only happen when you're having fun?"

I fake smiled and prepared to respond back when the doctor walked in.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Echolls. I see full time nursing has its side effects?"

"Well Doc, the gang bang didn't kill me, but the feisty wife just might."

I hide my smile. When Logan is being his usual sarcastic self, it reminds me of how we used to be. Before the incident. Before _her. _It just sounds like…Logan. And he hasn't sounded like himself in a long time. Definitely not during his recovery, but even before that. When he was with Parker, he just wasn't acting like himself. It almost seemed like he was trying so hard not to be himself. I've always wondered why, but I lost that right when I broke up with him. I further cemented my loss when I got Logan nearly killed. Any rights in a friendship are kind of moot in that case.

"Well Logan, your arm is healing quite nicely. I think you're definitely ready for a cast. Mrs. Echolls, if you don't mind waiting here, I'm going to wheel him away now."

Although patience is not my strong point, I sat back into a chair to wait. Logan looked over at me, and for the first time since this accident, I saw something in his eyes that I haven't seen in about a year. Fear.

"Is it okay if Veronica comes with me? Moral support."

The doctor chuckled. "It won't hurt Logan."

When the look on Logan's face didn't budge, the doctor sighed. "Come along Mrs. Echolls."

The Doctor moved to push Logan's wheelchair, but I beat him to it. I bent down so that I could whisper in Logan's ear. "What's wrong?"

His free hand clenched the side of his chair. "I guess I don't want to be left alone."

Stunned, I couldn't think of what to say. Logan has never been afraid to be alone. In fact, sometimes I think he might prefer it.

"Well, I'm here as long as you want me to be."

He nodded and reached his hand back to brush mine. I closed my eyes and breathed. I could have sworn I heard him mumble something, but I didn't ask what, and I almost didn't want to know. When his fingers left my own, I felt suddenly cold. Veronica, what are you doing?

In just twenty more minutes, Logan was sling free and cast adorning. When the Doctor had reached for a white cast, Logan asked instead for yellow.

"To remember the X-Terra by."

I cringed and rolled my eyes. The doctor managed to scrounge up a neon yellow cast, furthering my dislike of this color choice. "Logan, it's like a beacon. It probably glows in the dark."

He had a huge smile plastered onto his face. "I'll take it."

"It's an eyesore."

He ignored me and let the doctor entomb his arm.

"I refuse to be seen in public with you."

He winked at me. "I much prefer you all alone my dear."

The doctor chuckled and then dismissed us. Logan's quips were making me so uncomfortable. They seemed genuine, but they couldn't be, could they? We're nothing. We'll never be anything again. We both know it. Before I strapped him into the car, I needed to talk to him about whatever was going. He beat me to it though. Sighing, he held up his hand in mock surrender.

"Don't say anything. I don't think its any kind of secret how I feel about you Veronica. And I know you're gonna complain about the things I've been saying and doing, because you've got that look. I know that look. But I'm really tired and I don't want to fight with you right now."

"It doesn't have to be a fight," I whispered.

"But it will be, and I'd rather save it for home."

Home; our home, albeit temporarily mine. Who was I kidding? With our history, given everything that's happened with the two of us, how could I think we would come out of this unscathed?

The rest of the car ride was silent. Not a single word spoken. When we got to the Grand, I helped him into his chair, and he took off in front of me. I followed behind him, thinking over what I would say. I would blame myself; this whole thing is because of me anyway. When I got into the room, I heard the door to Logan's room slam shut.

"Logan! Don't just shut me out! We need to talk!"

His door flew open. "About what?"

"What do you mean about what? You just said you had feelings for me! That's what!"

"Please Veronica, you already knew that."

I gasped, or shrieked…some animalistic yell left my mouth. "You have got to be kidding me! I didn't know. See, the last time I checked you were dating Parker. You know, tall, rich, girly? Everything I'm not? Yeah Parker."

He rolled his eyes and raised his voice. "Parker and I broke up and you know that. We broke up before all of this!"

I flailed my hands around. "You've got me there Logan. That's right. She broke up with you. Because you beat the hell out of my boyfriend!"

"Oh I knew that one was going to come out at some point. Yes. That's right. I beat up Piz. I thought he filmed the girl I loved having sex with him. Forgive me for jumping to conclusions!"

My mouth dropped open. "Conclusions? He had broken bones! Your conclusions cost him a lot of pain!"

Logan's face was bright red by this point. "You know, speaking of Piz, where's he been lately? Haven't seen your boyfriend around here much."

I could feel angry tears get ready to fall. I refuse to cry over this stupid argument.

"Piz and I aren't together Logan, and I think you know that. It's been weeks!"

"Yeah, I knew. You know why? Wallace told me. The day you moved in here. But you didn't."

"See, there's this thing I have called free will? Yeah I exercise it on a daily basis. I didn't have to tell you! What good could it possibly have done?"

"Oh gee I don't know Veronica. What good could possibly have come from knowing that you and Piz weren't together? Well, I certainly wouldn't have to sit here and wonder why on Earth you were so eager to move in here. It couldn't be because you were trying to get over him, right? You weren't using me at all, right?"

Now the tears fell. "How could you think that? How could you think so little of me? I would never do that. The truth is, I didn't have to get over Piz. There was nothing for me to get over. That's why I didn't tell you! Because it didn't matter. Logan when I found you, breaking up with Piz was the furthest thing from my mind. And after? I was too busy to care. But for you to think I was using you? God Logan! Do you know how guilty I have felt over this?"

"Yeah, you know what I do. Because you haven't stopped letting me know why you're here. In fact, you've made it crystal clear that you're not here for me. You're here for you."

"Screw you Logan! I'm here by choice! I chose to be here with you over my own house, free of anything awkward and uncomfortable! I chose to be here for you!"

He ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah well, maybe you shouldn't be here then. If it's so awkward and uncomfortable for you."

"Logan…"

"I'm serious Veronica. If this is too much then go. Because I'm not going to change. You being here isn't going to make me fall out of love with you. It's not Veronica. It just makes it worse."

I held my hands to face and cried. "Logan, what do you want from me? Some big confession? Here's a confession for you! Every single time I look at you, I still see it. You and _her. _I still see it every time. You and Madison. It makes me sick to my stomach and there's nothing I can do to get rid of that image!" I balled my hands into fists. "Out of every single girl in the world, you picked her."

Logan's eyes watered. "Veronica-,"

"Don't say anything. You were drunk, right? That was the story, right? Too drunk to care? You know what I did when I was drunk? Oh, wait. I wasn't drunk. I was drugged. Because of Madison. Because of Madison, I was raped! And that's who you were so drunk with, you slept with her. How can you expect me to unsee that?"

His free hand fiddled with the fingers sticking out from his cast. His sun yellow cast.

"You never got the message Veronica."

"What?" What's he talking about?

"The message I left. After we broke up. You never got it."

I shook my head and cleared my throat of all tears. "No. I didn't. We've established this. What does that have to do with anything?"

"After I stopped being an ass on the message, I said that it's encouraging someone still had such high expectations of me."

I looked away from his eyes. I can't look at his eyes. I always had high expectations of Logan. I always knew Logan could be better than what he was hiding behind. After Lily died, and he hated me, even then I knew deep down he was just a mourning boy taking it out on the world. Even then I knew Logan Echolls was more than he pretended to be. Countless times since we've been together, he fell short of my expectations. But I always somehow managed to get past it. Because that's what you do when you love someone. You forgive them. But how can he expect me to ever forgive this one? This is it. It has to be it. I can't look past this. I just...I can't.

"I said I would give anything to take back that night in Aspen."

I shook my head slightly, more out of frustration than anything else. He can't take back that night. It's forever imbedded into the stream of time, something that will always be there between the two of us. The night he slept with Madison was the night he gave me up. He chose one night of frivolity and binge drinking over me. He was cruel.

But was he being cruel? You know Logan, Veronica. You know that when he drinks, he's nearly oblivious to everything around him. He might as well be drugged if he's drunk. No. I can't make excuses for him. Not anymore. I just…I can't.

"I said I was sorry it happened. And I was sorry for the pain it caused you."

This wasn't supposed to happen. I was just supposed to take care of him. Make sure he was okay. Make sure he would always be okay. This thing with us…it wasn't supposed to reopen. This wound was supposed to stay scabbed over for all of eternity. I didn't want this to cut any deeper than it already had.

"And I said I really love you Veronica."

I sat down the couch and curled my legs up to my chest, trying to hard not to blubber. I could hear the squeaks of the wheels on his chair as he moved away towards his room, leaving me alone. Out pours the blood. Why? Why couldn't I just let this be? I can't hold it back anymore, can I? He told me his message. He gave me his final apology. I should just drop it; close my mouth and let this thing between us finally die. But I can't. I won't.

"You know, I had this dream once."

Maybe it was the crack in my voice, or the tears. Maybe it was because I spoke up, or maybe it was just natural curiosity; whatever it was, he stopped moving.

"It was the day of graduation. Everything was almost perfect in the dream."

"Almost?"

"Almost. Mom and Dad were together. Lilly was alive. I was missing a couple friends, truly important friends, but overall, I just felt like I was in this perfect world. What lingered after I woke up was really unexpected given the circumstances of last year."

The squeaks got closer. "Veronica?"

"In the dream, I wasn't…Duncan and I weren't together. He was there in the dream, but we weren't together. I was with you. You teased for being too trustworthy. In the irony of all ironies, in my almost perfect world I trusted everyone. And I was with you."

I felt his warm hand cover my own. "I trusted you Logan. I trusted you, even after you showed me over and over again that I really shouldn't. I let my guard down. That's why I am not that girl from the dream. I can't trust that easily because every time I do this happens. Something awful happens. Every single time!" I tore my hand away from his.

"You know that dream I had, it was so perfect. And I was actually a little sad to wake up to reality. But if I knew how I'd feel now? How reality is now? I can guarantee you that dream would have turned out a lot different. I had the highest expectations of you, because I was so ready to finally be with just you. No more baggage or drama. Just the two of us. I expected the world from you, because I knew you were capable of giving it. And I don't mean wealth Logan. I mean you. You were capable of letting me have all of you. But there's always a secret with you. Something I can't know. And I always have to know in order to trust." Logan grabbed my hand again. I tried pulling it away, but he's surprisingly strong for only being able to use one of his hands.

"Veronica, I'm not letting you leave right now! We need to finish this."

"In my perfect world, it was us. Life isn't perfect though. And you couldn't give me all of you. We'll never have that world. You'll never let me have that part of you; and I'll never stop wanting that dream, that perfect world. I need that world. I told you that day, in this very room, that we were done. That that was it. You beat Piz, you lost me."

His grip on my hand tightened. "So then why are you here?"

I was about to answer him, in all honesty without a clue as to what I was going to say, but I accidentally made eye contact. My heart took over my mouth.

"I'm Veronica Mars. I strive for perfection."

Before I knew what was happening, his lips were covering mine. Immediately my hands tangled into the back of his hair, finger curling at the base of his neck. As difficult as it was, I managed to pull myself closer, as close as I could be without being in his lap. I knew this shouldn't be happening, and it really couldn't happen with Logan half broken. I couldn't stop though. But we have a Dick in the house.

"Ew! No! This was not in the papers. I did not sign off on this. Get away. My eyes!"

Thank God for Dick. I backed away from Logan.

"This shouldn't have happened Logan," I said, gesturing between the two of us.

"But it did Veronica. And you can't bury this one."

My heart was pounding as he wheeled closer and gently kissed me. "I won't let you."

"God, stop! I'm already half blind!" I rolled my eyes and peered around Logan's head.

"Shut up Dick!"

From the kitchen I could hear him making gagging sounds.

"Um, Veronica?"

I blinked when Mac walked through the door. With my hands in Logan's, and my lips obviously red, I could only imagine what she thought. And what she was thinking is exactly what just happened. What just happened? Precisely what I said I wouldn't let happen.

"Hey Mac. What are you doing here?"

"Uhh, here to see Dick actually. Whatcha doin?"

I wiped the tears away from my cheeks and hoped Logan would keep his mouth shut.

"Umm, burying the past," I said with a sideways glance to Logan. His face betrayed no emotion, but his eyes looked sad. His emotion can always be seen in his eyes. Always my downfall, those eyes of his. "Or digging it up. I really don't know Mac." His eyes lost the sad look.

"Okay that sounds really dramatic and I'm just here to avoid drama really, so yeah Dick? Want to go see a movie instead?"

I shook my head and choked on my own spit.

"What? Dick? You're seeing a movie with Dick? You're going out with Dick? Dick?"

Mac just shrugged. "He asked me out and I was bored. Besides, I have no computer to keep me entertained anymore, remember?"

I smacked my lips.

"Right. I'm on it."

She nodded her head. "Thanks Mars, but I think you're a little occupied at the moment."

"Mac, really. You know I'll find it."

She chuckled. "Yeah I know. I don't doubt your powers. I'm just saying, you have a life outside of solving mysteries. I get that. But my computer better be number two on that list of yours," she said, laughing at the end.

"Dick, seriously? You're worse than a girl. Can we go? Before I change my mind? Because let's face it this is weird. You caught me on an off night. So you'd better hurry the heck up before I change my mind."

Dick practically sprinted from the kitchen, two bottles of water in his hands. Mac took one hesitantly. "This is capped, right? Never been opened? Brand new water?"  
Dick rolled his eyes. "I am above all forms of illegal persuasion."

Both Mac and I snorted. "Since when," questioned Mac.

"Since my little brother jumped off the roof of this building."

That sobered everyone up real quick. Mac looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Okay, well you two kids have fun!" For two seconds, I'd forgotten about Logan and I until he spoke up. "Don't stay out too late, and you treat him like the classy gentleman he is!" Dick dragged her out the door before Mac could respond.

And then there were two. Again.

"Veronica-."

I shook my head. "Nope, sorry. I have to find Mac's computer."

"Veronica, can we at least acknowledge what just happened?"

How can I be this conflicted? I want to run in the opposite direction; I want to bury the two of us so badly. But I also want to get to the bottom of it. I want to dig it all up and never let it out of my sight again. I want to feel him against me more than anything. I want to feel again. His lips descended onto mine for the third time tonight. I melted into his touch and lost all sense of burying anything. I can't bury us. We're going to always be there, aren't we? I could hear birds chirping. Birds? There are no birds here. Damn my cell phone!

Taking a deep breath, I answered it on the third ring.

"Wallace? Now's not the best time." Logan threw his arm in the air, clearly frustrated.

"Veronica, I have Jackie with me. Jackie and her son."

**Author's Note: **Alright so it's been 67,496 years since I updated, my bad. I feel like Mac is out of character in this chapter and I feel like I rushed into Mac and Dick, but I mean in all honesty they're plot together is so secondary right now it's hardly there at all. They'll become more important later though, so don't you worry. I still got at least ten chapters I can crap out for this; maybe more.

Leave me a review if you'd like to! Lord knows they make my day :D

P.S. How'd it go with Logan and Veronica?


End file.
